


‘Don’t knock it ‘til you try it!’

by SammyJak



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJak/pseuds/SammyJak
Summary: A short one shot of just pure sex (sorry-not sorry?) of Harry and Louis and how their first time could have been.Explicit.





	‘Don’t knock it ‘til you try it!’

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just had on my mind and needed to share.  
> First attempt at Larry and M/M.  
> Please let me know what you think? I hope you like it! Thank you for taking the time to read it. xxx

‘Don’t knock it ‘til you try it!’

 

The hand that wrapped gently around his cock had it instantly pulsating within the cautious grip and all that he could hear in the darkened room, was ragged nervous breaths as the explorative touch began to pump his length inquisitively.

“I’ve never…. To someone else Harry, tell me if this feels good?” Spoke the familiar voice into the pitch-black room.

Harry’s head swam, drowning in thought and sensation. Good? It was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

As the bed dipped, Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise. Still blinded by the lack of light, he saw nothing, but felt every inch of the slick tongue that ran up the underside of his dick before soft lips wrapped around the tip and sucked gently.  “Fuck!!” His hands left his own curls to thread deep into Louis’, pushing his head down to take more of him as he bucked his hips up into Louis’s mouth until he gagged slightly, and Harry relaxed his fingers in mercy for his friend.

Friend? This is not what ‘friends’ did… sure, they had danced the line. Flirted, bantered, threatened and desired, but never dared. Yet here they were, and for all of this time Harry had thought it would be awkward to do this, but right now it felt the most natural thing in the world.

His moans mixed with Louis’ as the soft wet sound of lips around the silk skin between them had Harry’s eyes rolling closed as his head fell back and jaw fell slack. Finger tips massaging his lovers scalp, resisting the need to force him lower again.

Lover. Yes. Not friend, lover.

His hips rocked as he fucked the smart mouth that had teased him so often, visualising the pink slender lips and how they’d swell now. He curled his toes into the bed sheets beneath him as he arched his back up from the bed, knowing he was so close now. Did Lou really want his cum running down his throat? Because if he didn’t fucking stop soon, that’d be exactly what he was getting.

His body began to tremble as he tried to hold off and he struggled to form the words to tell Louis to stop, but the truth was, that he really didn’t want him to stop. His back arched again, the sheets clinging to his dampened skin from the fine sheen of sweat glistening on his body. He sucked in a sharp breath before releasing a broken cry of pleasure as his release broke through his resolve. Louis stilled for a moment as Harry erupted within his mouth, but after only a single beat he was hungrily lapping up all that Harry had to give.

Harry lay panting as his spent cock slipped from the warmth of Louis’ mouth and the bed shifted again before salty lips found his and he eagerly tasted himself in a kiss of gratitude and thanks. Sinking into the mattress every bit of stress and concern exorcised from his sated body from the moments pleasure, but soon, his body was alert once more as his friend’s explorative fingers pressed against the puckered hole of his ass as if asking for permission.

Harry pulled up his knees, his thigh muscles straining in tension, could he do that? He had never done so before and it was a long, long time since he had found himself a virgin at something… but if he was to do this with anyone, it would be with Louis and surely the line had already been well and truly crossed.

He chewed his lower lip as he heard the rugged desperate tone of Louis. “Harry?...” Finger tips pressed harder, threatening to breech the barrier and Harry wrestled the belief at how much he wanted them to. Eyes adjusting to the darkness he could make out the silhouette of mussed up hair above him, tousled and teased from his own eager hands. “Let me Harry, please Harry?”

Harry nodded silently, the pillow rustling beneath his head as he did and slowly parted his thighs in permission. Gentle lips gave a tender kiss to his before they disappeared and the touch of fingers on his ass left for a moment only to return slick. How? had he licked them? The wandering query halted immediately as a single finger broke the barrier of the tight ring of muscle. “Ohhh…” Harry didn’t even recognise his own voice as it echoed in the silence, so deep and raw. Fuck, he already felt full… Surely, he’d not be able to take more?

He was scared, but it was exhilarating. In and out, the single digit, then another before they started to gently scissor within him, stretching him as his cock once again grew heavy on his belly.

It wasn’t until the hand disappeared that he realised he had been rocking to the rhythm and instantly missed it.

He lay, catching his breath, not sure what to do or think until warm hands braced themselves on his tense thighs and a thicker pressure sought consent.

“I think you need to relax Harry… I think…”

Oh shit, this was it. Harry nodded once again, squeezed his eyes tight to try to summon his body to do what was needed and was rewarded by a breathy chuckle. “I think that might be the opposite of relaxed baby… It’s just me, I got you… we’re doing this together, it’ll be ours forever.”

Baby? He called him baby and he liked it, he really liked it, but that wasn’t the only thing he heard that he liked the sound of…. Theirs forever.

Lips found his again, slow and lazy, full of caring, making him forget everything else until he felt the first inch then the second, third and beyond carefully ease inside him, instinctively he bared down, allowing and welcoming the intrusion.

It burnt, hurt and pinched but was good… it was just so good.

He was rewarded by a stubbled kiss to the curve of his neck as hands braced his hips and Louis carefully began to move. Harry swallowed thickly. Trying to note every new sensation but they quickly started to all roll into one as Louis picked up the pace and Harry knew he’d be feeling where Louis had been for days and fully welcomed the thought of that.

All denial gone, he knew he had wanted to be Louis’s for a long time, since the first day they had made friends, and right now that’s exactly what he was. All his. 

Caution soon became forgotten and  gave way to the dull slapping sounds of their bodies coming together mixed with heavy breaths, moans and curses.  Harry’s cock bounced on his stomach, twitching between the bodies of the two lovers as he tasted his own blood on his lips as he bit down so hard. His back curled up from the bed as Louis’ firm hands pinned down his hips exactly where he needed them to be. Every thrust hitting Harry deep inside on the spot that made his body ache exquisitely with each touch. Harry dug his short nails into Louis shoulders, nostrils flaring, he wanted to cry out, but feared how loud it would be if he did and who might hear and for a second he thought he had in fact failed and had done so as a cry echoed out, only to realise that it was Louis who had stilled over him, paralysed with pleasure as he flooded Harry’s inner walls, spilling over as Harry felt the effect his body had on his friend run wet between his ass cheeks.

Harry greedily reached between them, wrapping his hand around his own erection and within two tugs was following him and soaring the blinding light once again, coating the chests of both himself and his lovers before louis dropped down onto him, holding him, embracing him physically and mentally, forever sealing that moment that they had shared between them and knowing that no matter what was to come in the future, they had right now.

 

 

 


End file.
